Bleach: New Generations
by Finalmente
Summary: La espada que ensarta el destino ha cruzado el tiempo-espacio, rasgando la realidad hasta tocar roca sólida. Sin saberlo, diez chicos serán elegidos por el destino. No para ganar poder, o cumplir sus ambiciones, sino para cumplir una sencilla acción: Salvar el mundo.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y Naruto, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado con ellos no me pertenece, solo lo creado por mi persona me pertenece. Por lo tanto, y como soy pobre, no tengo derecho ante susodichos personajes y esta historia es hecha con el simple fin de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Prologo: El Día en que me Convertí en Shinigami.**_

 _ **~Parte 1~**_

[ _ **The Lightning and the Tornado**_ ]

 _Una chica y una mariposa negra, ¡Algo va a suceder...de nuevo!_

 _Ella se encontraba de pie sobre un poste de luz. Con un kimono negro, y su pelo rojo carmesí...veía el cielo oscurecido._

— _Debe ser por aquí...aunque este es territorio nuevo...umm... —Estiró con impaciencia un pergamino blanco.— Ya veo...Siento una fuerte presencia espiritual no muy lejos de aquí...¡Sugoi! ¡No puedo esperar!_

 _Dio un poderoso salto, y se perdió en la espesura del bosque seguida por la mariposa negra. Las cosas tienden a repetirse, sin lugar a dudas. Por qué..._

 _ **Una vez más**_

 _ **El filo del destino cae**_

 _ **Y la tierra se sacude**_

 _ **Ante la llamada de los ancestros**_

Naruto apretó con fuerzas los dientes, sintiendo como el dolor poblaba su cuerpo. ¿Cómo todo terminó así?

—¡Detente, Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué sigues luchando?! —Gritó Naruto con rabia.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.— ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú de eso?! No es como si alguna vez hayas tenido una familia! Has estado solo desde el principio ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes algo al respecto?!."

—Sasuke...tu dijiste que era tu mejor amigo...¿No? —Dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza. Un rasengan se formó en su mano con todo el chakra que le quedaba. Sasuke lo imitó formando un chidori, teñido de azabache por su chakra corrompido.— ¡No dejaré que vallas con el! 

—¡Naruto!

—¡Sasuke!

Ambos saltaron y chocaron en medio del aire, partiendo la cascada...y lo demás es historia.

Ni Naruto mismo recordaba bien que sucedió, solo un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo y caer en el agua. Mientras se sumergía poco a poco, pudo ver como Sasuke lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos, una mirada fría y cortante que le negaba el acceso a sus pensamientos, y un simple asentimiento antes de irse.

¡Alto, no te vallas! Quería gritar, quería levantarse y seguirlo, quería ayudarlo...

Podía sentir el chakra de Kyūbi sanar sus heridas, pero no restauraba toda la energía que había gastado. Era el fin, ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse. Ya no podía moverse, estaba tan cansado...

Pensó en Ero-sannin, ya no podría entrenar con el. En Sakura, ella estaría muy triste al ver que ninguno de los dos volvería. En la Oba-san Tsunade, en todos sus amigos. Se pregunto si llorarían por el, o por lo menos lo recordarían. Nunca hizo muchas cosas para que lo hicieran...

— _Supongo que es el fin, Bola de pelos. NO fue un placer conocerte_

— _ **El sentimiento es mutuo, Gaki. Realmente no se siente bien ahogarse, créeme, lo he experimentado**_ —Dijo el zorro con cierta gracia, pero sorprendentemente comprensivo. Naruto entró al sello, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Todo comenzaba a inundarse en su mente, llenándose de vistosas grietas. Como el estaba muriendo el sello también lo estaba haciendo. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

— _Este es el adiós, bola de pelos. Espero y no destruyas muchas cosas sin que yo te contenga._

El zorro rió amargamente.— _**Ya veremos, Gaki. Solo te diré que ya no me interesa Konoha. Tal vez valla a Kiri, he escuchado que es muy bonito en esta época del año.**_

— _Eso es cierto..._ —Perdió fuerzas y cayó al suelo en plena inundación, sintiendo como todo se oscurecía más y más. Segundo a segundo pensamientos iban y venían por su mente, siendo consumidos por la oscuridad.

Aún no estaba listo para ver a sus padres, ni al resto de su familia. Tampoco podía ver de nuevo al Oji-san. ¡Aún no era un Hokage!

— _¿Por qué te rindes?_

¿Umm? Negó con la cabeza, por un momento creyó escuchar algo. Debía ser su imaginación agonizante.

 _¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿No puedes verme?_

Naruto se levantó, esta vez estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz. Se dió cuenta de que ya no estaba en una alcantarilla a medio derrumbar, sino en un vacío oscuro. Cosas como rejillas, barras de metal y agua caían de lo que parecía ser el techo, pero no veía el fondo ni el techo, solo oscuridad.

 _El fondo es la muerte. Cuando lo veas, sabrás que todo se ha acabado. El agujero verá en ti, al igual que tu verás en el._

Esa voz de nuevo. Ahora que la oía mejor, era suave y femenina. Revisó por sus alrededores y vio a una bella mujer sentada sobre un escombro flotante viéndolo expectante.

Tenía largo cabello aguamarina, y bellos ojos azul oscuro que lo veían con...¿Tristeza?

Usaba un sencillo kimono verde claro sin mangas, que mostraba sus brazos delgados y resaltaba sus pechos turgentes. Usaba unas medias largas blancas, y unas sandalias de madera. Una gruesa venda blanca estaba atada a su frente, con tres mechones de pelo cayendo sobre ella.

— _¿Quién eres´Ttebayo? —_ Preguntó Naruto con confusión mientras intentaba enderezarse, pero sentía como si estuviese atrapado en jarabe. Sus movimientos eran lentos y forzados, como atrapados por la oscuridad..

Ella se arqueó como si hubiera sido golpeada, y lo vio con una mirada dolorosa que lo estremeció.— _¿De qué estas hablando? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo. - —_ Al final pareció decir un nombre, pero no pudo escuchar nada.

No puedo oírla, pensó. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es un sueño, o una ilusión antes de la muerte?

Ella pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.— _¿Es eso? Aún no puedes oírme..._ —Hundió su cara entre sus piernas, sollozando levemente.— _¿C-cuantas veces tendré que decirlo, hasta que me escuches? Yo...yo...¡Pensé que en el mundo nadie me conocería mejor!_ —Gritó alzando su rostro, mostrando las lagrimas que lo surcaban. Eso caló hondo en el rubio.

— _Lo...lo siento, ¿Sabes?_ —Dijo, atrayendo la atención de la bella dama. Como pudo se acercó a ella, que lloraba suavemente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.— _No era mi intención ignorate, solo...no sabía que estabas aquí...Sé muy bien lo que se siente ser ignorado y por eso..._ —Estiró su mano y le dió su mejor sonrisa.— _¡Seamos amigos´Ttebayo!_

Ella detuvo unos momentos y vio su mano fijamente, como si creyera que era una ilusión. Por unos momentos dudo antes de tomarla con fuerza y darle una sonrisa débil.

— _Amigos...Seamos amigos, Naruto-sama_ —Limpió sus lagrimas y se levantó, mostrando lo alta que era. Debía ser tan alta como Tsunade-Oba-san. Los escombros se reunieron bajo sus pies, formando un suelo rudimentario.— _¿Prometes no volver a ignorarme?_

— _¡Claro! Lo prometo_ —Golpeó su pulgar contra su protector sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.— _¡Yo jamás rompo una promesa´Ttebayo! Ese mi Nindō, créelo._

Ella sonrió al tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza, como una madre viendo los caprichos de su hijo.— _Lo creo, Naruto-sama. Espero y alguna vez puedas escucharme._

Una sola palabra rebotó por todo el vacío, deteniendo los escombros que caían. Todo se llenó de una intensa luz y con un sonido armonioso, cegando a Naruto por unos instantes.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que todo se había reconstruido y mejorado. Ya no era una sucia cloaca, sino algo mucho más...sano, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ahora era lo que parecía ser una gran llanura verde, con pastos tan altos que le llegaban a la cintura y que se mecían con el viento. Había una gran roca en medio, con un ser muy familiar atado a ella.

— _¿Kyūbi?_ —Preguntó Naruto llamando la atención del zorro.

— _ **¡¿Gaki?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con la cloaca?! ¡¿Y cómo es que seguimos vivos?!**_ —Preguntó el zorro iracundo mordiendo el aire mientras se sacudía intentando quitarse la cadena. No le agradaba estar amarrado como un perro cualquiera, aunque fuera mejor que estar en una cloaca.

— _Yo puedo explicar eso, Kyūbi-san_ —Dijo la dama dando un paso al frente y haciendo una reverencia.— _Yo soy ******, la Zanpakutō de Naruto-sama._

— _ **¿Zanpakutō? ¡¿Y qué rayos es eso?!**_ —Medio pregunto y medio gritó el zorro, sin dudas molesto por no saber qué era una Zanpakutō. Naruto asintió, el también tenía curiosidad.

— _Aún es pronto. Naruto-sama esta despertando —_ Anunció ella, viendo a Naruto con una débil sonrisa.— _Cuando nos volvamos a ver, le prometo que le contaré todo lo que debe saber._

Naruto sintió el tirón en todo su cuerpo que significaba el despertar, y asintió. Sin embargo, no sabría lo que encontraría afuera.

* * *

 _ **Valle del Fin.**_

Naruto abrió sus ojos, para luego darse cuenta de que se estaba ahogando en el fondo del rio.

—¡Ukkk! —Comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que logró llegar a la superficie y apoyarse en ella con su chakra.— Ha ah ha ah, fiuuu, por poco.

— _ **Siempre tan imprudente, Gaki. ¡No esperes que te ayude en unos días!  
**_

— _¡Como si necesitara de tu ayuda, zorro sarnoso!  
_

— _ **¡¿A quién llamas sarnoso, gaki?! Sin mi chakra, habrías muerto unas veinte veces...¡Y eso es solo hoy!**_

— _¡Recuerda que si yo me muero tu también! ¡No me tientes!  
_

— _ **¡Con eso solo me confirmarías tu naturaleza suicida, Baka!**_

— _Disculpen, Naruto-sama, Kyūbi-san, pero no es momento para eso_ —Dijo la mujer de pelo aguamarina actuando como arbitro.

— _¡El empezó!/_ _ **¡El Empezó!**_ —Se acusaron ellos, haciendo suspirar al espíritu misterioso. Tenía la sensación de que esas discusiones se volverían muy (tal vez demasiado) normales, y eso no le agradaba.

El rubio solo negó y se sacudió el agua que tenia encima, para luego recostarse en un pequeño trozo de roca que había cerca. El cielo ya se había despejado, pero aún sentía como si una tormenta se estuviera acercando.

Entonces la bella mujer que estaba en su interior dió un profundo resuello, que sobresaltó a Naruto y a Kyūbi.

— _¡Un Hollow!_

— _¿Un qué-_

No tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando porque el acantilado donde estaba parado estalló con fuerza inusitada.

En el aire el rubio pudo enderezarse y ver que lo había atacado. Y su único comentario fue:

— _Es más feo que tu, bola de pelos_ —Era una especie de lagartija extraña, o al menos eso parecía. Un torso se unía a lo que debería haber sido su cabeza, y a eso le salia una especie de calavera cuadrada con muchos colmillos. Sus brazos tenían garras muy grandes. En su pecho había un gran agujero, que le permitía ver lo que tenia detrás.

— _Eso es un Hollow. Son almas que no llegaron al más allá, y que solo desean consumir a otras almas._ —Explicó la dama, y Kurama pudo notar una fuerte rabia hacia ese ser. Era como si muchas emociones negativas tomaran forma.— _No se supone que deba estar en este mundo. ¡Cuidado!  
_

El "Hollow", como lo había llamado ella, ya había vuelto a fijar su vista en el rubio, y rugió con la voz de una señora de cincuenta años siendo ahogada.

—¡Hey, horroroso! ¡Toma esto! —Se propulsó hacia el ser con unos clones de sombra, al tiempo que cargaba un Rasengan.— ¡Rasengan!

Su enemigo solo alcanzó a alzar su mano ante el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno con una potente explosión que lo alejó unos metros.

— _Tsk, no sirvió de mucho_ —Pensó Naruto viendo como el hollow se levantaba, solo que sin un brazo y rugiendo muy enojado. El mismo no estaba en su mejor momento, tras haber estado intentando partirle la cara a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas y fallar en el intento (Aunque si le dio unos buenos golpes, que conste).

— _Para derrotar a un Hollow hace falta separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, o hacer muchas heridas que serían mortales para un humano normal._ —Dijo al tiempo que una curiosa energía revitalizaba a Naruto, que sentía como sus fuerzas volvían.— _Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, Naruto-sama. No durará mucho, pero creo que bastará para vencerlo._

Naruto sonrió desafiante y crujió sus nudillos.— Así que solo necesito despedazarte, ¡Ya verás, agujereado! Yo, Uzumaki Naruto-sama, ¡Te derrotaré´Ttebayo! ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

* * *

Mientras, la joven de cabello rojizo seguía corriendo a una velocidad inusitada para alguien de su edad, al tiempo que tarareaba una vieja canción.

— _Esa fuente de Reiatsu tan poderosa debe estar muy cerca. ¡Casi puedo olerlo!_ —Pensó con emoción. Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento, esta sería su primera experiencia en el campo. ¡Y estaba muy emocionada! Normalmente, esas fuentes de Reiatsu correspondían a personas muy poderosas, como Ichigo-ossan o Uryu-ossan, o a seres que no eran humanos o shinigami, como los Arrancar. Tenia curiosidad acerca de qué ser se encontraría, y si este era o no una amenaza.

Siguió corriendo y saltando en el mismo aire, hasta que se detuvo y ojeó su papel. Había llegado a un profundo acantilado que parecía como si hubiera habido una gran pelea no hace mucho, cosa que le hizo dudar un poco.

—Según esto...debería estar —Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos casi se salieron de su cuenca.— ¡¿Alliii-Qué mierdas es eso?!

Un niño rubio de su edad se estaba enfrentando a un Hollow, sin una Zanpakutō...¡¿Y con un ejercito de sí mismo?!

— _¿En serio? ¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso?!_ —Pensó la chica entre sorprendida, asustada y celosa. Eso no era normal, ninguna de las dos cosas. Vio como los clones se aferraban al Hollow deteniendo sus movimientos, mientras que otros dos saltaban a su cabeza cargando una bola azul que giraba llamada "Rasengan" que lo lanzó hacia atrás con varias heridas.

Un cansando Naruto se apoyó el suelo viendo como el Hollow se despegaba del muro, con ya varias heridas en su cuerpo y "cabeza". Su brazo había vuelto, por lo que tenía la sensación de que debía vencerlo rápido o sino todas las heridas que le había hecho se curaría.

— _Esa cosa es muy resistente._ —Pensó antes de jalarse el pelo con frustración. Había intentado golpearle, pero descubrió que era tan duro como un kunai o incluso más.— _¡¿Por qué no tengo jutsus de penetración como Sasuke-baka o Kakashi-sensei, o por lo menos una espada?! Con eso, ya lo hubiera vencido._

— _ **Si usaras mi chakra...**_

— _¡No! Si lo hago, intentarás apoderarte de mi cuerpo_ —Se negó obstinadamente cruzado de brazos. Debía pensar en otra solución.

— _ **¡HYUAAHHAU!**_ —El hollow de repente comenzó a agitarse y retorcerse como si tuviera una experiencia religiosa, cosa que perturbó al rubio. Algo malo estaba pasando.

Su parte reptil pareció hervir y volverse como la arcilla, se retorció y se juntó en un amasijo verdoso que se solidificó en forma de un par de piernas musculosas y con las articulaciones invertidas. Espinas salieron de todo su cuerpo, y un segundo par de brazos salió de su espalda.

Un par de focos rojizos ardieron en las vacías cuencas de su rostro, apagándose unos segundos como si parpadeara antes de enfocar a Naruto.

— _ **Gaaaaaaaakiiiiiii**_ —Masculló con una voz sepulcral, alzando sus garras que parecieron crecer. Con un chasquido, la mandíbula de la calavera se destrabó mostrando una afilada doble dentadura y una repugnante y larga lengua azulada.

Naruto retrocedió con una gota cayendo por su mejilla.— _Parece que se hizo más fuerte..._

— _ **¿Seguirás siendo infantil o usarás mi chakra?**_ —La bestia se encorvó y se propulsó a una velocidad brutal contra uno de los clones, embistiéndolo como un vagón de carga. La fuerza fue tanta que la pared detrás de este, y el suelo, estallaron en escombros. Los clones seguían intentando atacarlo, pero la bestia no se inmutaba ante sus golpes y aplastaba a los clones como si fuesen fruta podrida. ¡Diablos, a uno le explotó la cabeza como una sandía!

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y rascó con fuerza su cabeza, antes de dejar caer sus brazos y suspirar. Eso fue suficiente para convencerlo.— _Esta bien. ¡No pienso morir hoy!_

— _ **¡Buena elección, Gaki!**_ —El chakra rojizo cubrió su cuerpo como hace poco, dándole fuerza y vigor.

Se enderezó y se preparó. Ese poder no duraría tanto como la vez anterior, estaba agotado y muy lastimado, pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

—¡RAHH! —Con un rugido bestial que fue imitado por su contrincante, el suelo crujió ante sus fuerzas pero no de detuvo y se lanzó con toda su fuerza.

El suelo estalló bajo ellos, y el viento casi derribó a la chica de cabello rojizo.

— _¡¿Qué tan fuerte es ese niño?! —_ Pensó/grito en sus adentros, llena de celos y sorpresa.

Su puño se encontró con el de su enemigo, cuarteando el suelo y liberando potentes vientos. Un sonoro crack salió del brazo del rubio, soltando chorros de sangre por todos lados de su piel rota. Naruto apretó los dientes, sintiendo como la sangre salía de su boca.— _¡Mi brazo!_ —Quería gritar, quería llorar y aferrarse a su brazo, quería descansar, pero sabía que no era momento. Hizo amago de voluntad y golpeo con su otro brazo el estomago de la bestia forzándolo a retroceder unos pasos. Brazos de chakra brotaron de su capa y avasallaron al Hollow con una rápida ráfaga de golpes que bastó para levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba.— ¡Rasengan! —Apoyado por el chakra carmesí, la esfera violeta se formó en su mano y se estrelló contra la bestia mandándola a volar con su poder explosivo.

Brazos de chakra brotaron del rojo que lo cubría, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del Hollow y evitando que volara demasiado lejos. Su cuerpo fue brutalmente quemado por su toxicidad, haciendo que gritara y se retorciera intentando liberarse. Pero el Kyūbi, controlando ese chakra, no permitiría que escape.

— _ **¡Ahora, Naruto!**_

—¡Se acabó! ¡Rasengan! —Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estrelló el Rasengan más fuerte que hubiera hecho contra el rostro de la bestia.

— _ **¡GYYYYYYYYY!**_ —Su rostro se deformó un perturbador quejido, sacando chispas como si estuviese hecho de algo metálico. Uno de sus brazos se levantó débilmente e intentó acercarse a la esfera, pero fue rápidamente repelido por la veloz rotación de esta.

Naruto rechinó los dientes.—¡Muere de una Vez! —Cargó todo su chakra en la esfera, volviéndola inestable. Esta brilló antes de estallar en una enorme bola de luz violeta y rojiza que lo mandó a volar contra un muro.

—¡Gah! —Sangre y saliva escapó de su boca. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, pero aún estaba consciente, aunque fuera por un delgado hilo.

— _¿Esta...muerto?_ —Preguntó débilmente, sintiendo como se le escapaban las fuerzas. Su brazo derecho estaba roto, inflamado y cubierto de sangre, brutalmente deformado hasta el punto en que parecía una rama rota. El chakra de Kyūbi comenzaba a sanar sus heridas, pero el dolor y el cansancio seguían allí.

— _Si...ya puedes descansar, Naruto-sama._ —Dijo la dama en su mente, con voz reconciliadora. Casi parecía sentir como ella lo abrazaba suavemente, intentando reconfortarlo y evitar su sufrimiento.

Suspiró, sintiéndose desvanecer.— _Que...alivio..._

Por fin quedó inconsciente, por lo que no pudo ver que la chica pelirroja se acercaba a ver si seguía vivo.

Se acercó al Hollow, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de el. La mitad de su rostro había desaparecido en una mancha sangrante, mientras que la otra estaba deformada en un patrón de espiral. Sus brazos y piernas estaban brutalmente quemados, al igual que su pecho.— _¿Cómo pudo matarlo? Incluso sin una Zanpakutō no debería ser posible_ —Pensó. Era cierto que esa nueva dimensión era extraña, y estaba llena de cosas desconocidas, pero no esperaba encontrar gente tan fuerte y que no empleara Zanpakutō, Arcos Quincy o Fullbring.

Y esa energía rojiza, le recordaba al Reiatsu de los Hollow, pero ligeramente distinto. Era claro que era tóxico, tal vez tanto como lo era el propio Reiatsu hollow para los Quincy, o tal vez más.

— _Creo que esperaré a que despierte. Tal vez así consiga respuestas..._ —Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a esperar, ya que mientras iba hacia allí alcanzó a ver unos tipos vestidos como médicos recogiendo chicos con la misma hebilla que usaba el rubio herido en frente a ella. Era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

—¡Huah!—Se incorporó al tiempo que respiraba agitado, antes de darse cuenta donde estaba y suspirar aliviado. Estaba otra vez en el sello, sentado en el suave pasto.— _Umm, por lo menos ahora no siento el dolor que debería_ —Pensó, viendo alrededor con curiosidad.

— _¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama!_ —Escuchó gritar. Era la mujer bonita que estaba en su mente corriendo hacía el...wow, si dijese eso en voz alto todos lo tildarían de loco. Tendría que recordar eso...

—Yo, etto...Aun no puedo escuchar tu nombre, lo siento´ttebayo—Se disculpó levantándose. Ella le vio y suspiró con cansancio mientras se cruzaba de brazos viéndolo con reproche.

— _Fuiste muy imprudente, ¿Lo sabes, no? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!_

— _ **Es inútil, ese gaki siempre ha sido así ¿Por qué crees que curo tanto sus heridas? Un día no hice nada y casi se muere.**_ —Se burló el kyūbi con una sonrisa.

—¡Así que fue eso, zorro perezoso! ¡Ya verás! —Gritó Naruto enfada intentando lanzarse sobre el zorro, siendo detenido fácilmente por una de sus colas.

— _ **Ne, zanpaloquesea, dijiste que no había tiempo antes. Ahora hay de sobra, así que comienza a contar**_ —Dijo seriamente el zorro viendo amenazador a la chica. Quería respuestas, eso era claro.

—Yo también quiero saber. —Dijo Naruto dejando de intentar golpear al zorro sentándose en su cola como si fuese una almohada. Tenía muchas preguntas que anhelaban respuestas. La chica suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

— _Por donde comenzar...soy una Zanpakutō, una espada cortadora de almas. Vengo de lo que ustedes llamarían otro plano existencial. Un mundo ajeno a este, conectado simplemente por un delgado cordón causado por la muerte del_ [ _Soul King_ ] _, el rey de las almas. En mi mundo, las almas tienen más poder que el cuerpo, y al aferrarse al plano físico, son corrompidas por sus deseos más bajos convirtiéndose en Hollow, vacíos de corazón. El_ [ _Soul King_ ] _creó a los Shinigamis—_

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hay muchos dioses de la muerte?! —Gritó sorprendido Naruto, recibiendo un zape de la cola del zorro.

— _ **No se refiere a los shinigamis de este mundo, gaki.**_

—Oh, un momento...¡¿Aquí también hay varios shinigamis?!

— _ **Si, ahora haz silencio que quiero escuchar el resto.**_

— _Como decía_ —Continuó la chica sin darle importancia a la interrupción.— _Creó a los Shinigamis, almas de gran poder, que con las Zanpaku-tō, nacidas de si mismos, eran capaces de purificar a los Hollow. Al principio indisciplinados, salvajes y separados unos de otros, fueron reunidos por el inmenso poder de una persona: El Comandante General del Gotei 13,_ [ _Genryūsai Yamamoto Shigekuni_ ] _, uno de los shinigamis más poderosos y conocido como el_ [ _Shinigami Más Fuerte Nacido en Mil Años_ ].

—¡¿Mil años?! ¿Los shinigamis pueden vivir tanto tiempo? ¡Sugeee!

— _ **Hum, yo he vivido un poco más que eso**_ —Se mofó el Kyūbi.

La chica asintió a Naruto.— _Una vez se unieron, comenzaron las batallas para defender el equilibrio. Los humanos, al morir, creaban un contrapeso que mantenía en equilibrio los planos físico y espiritual, pero si morían muchos a la vez el espíritu se volcaría sobre lo físico destruyéndolo todo. Hubieron humanos con espíritus fuertes, que podían ver las batallas y eran buscados por los Hollow, sufrían al ser diferentes. De entre estos, unos se levantaron como una raza: Los Quincy, destructores, aniquilaban a los Hollow sin dejar rastro que pudiera ir a algún lugar_ —Naruto se estremeció. Sin dudas eran despiadados, pero no entendía bien. ¿Por qué? La chica notó su duda, y asintió para si misma.— _Sus cuerpos eran débiles ante los hollow, su Reiatsu, la energía del espíritu, los corrompía y mataba como un veneno. Algunos shinigamis intentaron detenerlos por medio de la palabra, pero se negaron a retroceder por su orgullo y rencor, creyendo que al acabar con los hollow vengaban a sus compañeros caídos. Por eso...los shinigamis decidieron erradicarlos. El mundo siguió su curso, batallas estallando y gente buscando apoderarse del equilibrio._

 _Tras muchos años, el primer quincy despertó de su letargo, habiendo sobrevivido al tener características anormales y en extremo poderosas. El Padre de los Quincy:_ [ _Yhwach_ ]. _Con su ejercito de Quincys sobrevivientes a la aniquilación, los_ [ _Sternitter_ ], _reanudó la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años, buscando apoderarse del poder del_ [ _Soul King_ ] _e imponer su forma de justicia. Por poco lo logró, pero fue detenido._ [ _Kurosaki Ichigo_ ], _un humano con poder y sangre de shinigami, quincy y Hollow, lo venció junto al Heredero de los Quincy_ [ _Ishida Uryu_ ], _el traidor y el que fue el más cercano a convertirse en dios_ [ _Aizen Sōsuke_ ], _el líder de la Guardia Real_ [ _Ichibe Hyōsube_ ] _y con el sacrificio de uno de los Capitanes de los Shinigamis_ [ _Ukitake Jūshirō_ ]. _Sin embargo, el_ [ _Soul King_ ] _ya había muerto cuando ellos llegaron, dejando un vacío de poder, lo que nos lleva a la era actual._

Se levantó y en su mano apareció una katana de mango blanco inmaculado, con una guardia en forma de espiral y un cordón blanco colgando de la empuñadura. Su hoja era plateada y brillante.

Con ella, dibujó en el aire seis figuras con extrema gracia y habilidad, que fueron formadas con energía celeste.

Una calavera en llamas con una espada, un circulo con una máscara similar a la calavera, un humano con máscara y espada, un arco y flecha, un humano rodeado de ondas, y un humano normal.

— _Estas son las cinco razas que componen mi mundo:_ [ _Shinigami_ ] _, los eternos protectores;_ [ _Arrancar_ ], _El Vacío que se Expande Libre de su Máscara;_ [ _Vizard_ ], _Contraparte del Arrancar, los Guerreros Enmascarados;_ [ _Quincy_ ], _los Cazadores Dispersos y Descendientes de los_ [ _Cazadores Mágicos_ ] _;_ [ _Fullbringer_ ] _, humanos marcados por los Hollow y con el poder de moldear el alma; y_ [ _Humano_ ] _, corazones que al perderse en la sombra dar lugar al Vacío. Ahora un hombre ambiciona el trono, un noble lleno de codicia y arrogancia,_ [ _Tsunayashiro Tokinada_ ] _, aprovechándose de un niño inocente con un poder brutal._ [ _Ubuginu Hikone_ ], _mezcla de Shinigami, Hollow y Quincy con la_ [ _Banzanpaku-tō_ ], _un niño de potencial ilimitado. Tokinada piensa imponer la fuerza de los_ [ _Cinco Familias Nobles_ ] _y hacer que todos las obedezcan como la máxima autoridad. Fue por eso que, antes de morir, Jugram Haschwalth_ [ _La Máscara del Gobernante_ ] _y el Quincy más cercano a Yhwach pero de corazón bondadoso utilizó por un instante el poder de Yhwach,_ [ _The Almighty_ ], _El Todopoderoso, para ver el futuro y con la ayuda de los restos de Mimihigi_ [ _La Mano Derecha del Rey de las Almas_ ] _nos envió a mi y a otras más a este mundo, rasgando con nuestro filo combinado la realidad dejando un leve cordón en el cual caminar. Ahora dicho esto_ —Se arrodilló y puso su espada en el suelo, extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto.— _Uzumaki Naruto-sama, como uno de los elegidos por_ [ _La Mano Derecha del Rey_ ] _y_ [ _The Balance_ ], _te imploro: Une fuerzas conmigo, y ayúdame a frenar a ese hombre. No te pido que te vuelvas un rey, solo te pido que alces tu espada y evites la masacre. Ayúdame a salvar a mi mundo._

* * *

¿Suficiente para un prólogo? Eso espero. Aún faltaría un poco más, pero lo dejaré para la segunda parte.

Pues ya vieron, un proyecto un poco ambicioso siendo que las novelas solo han revelado pocos detalles, por lo que verán muchas teorías y cosas hechas por mi. Espero y les agrade, pues tengo planeadas muchas cosas. Un crossover de Bleach y Naruto, un tanto normal hasta que agrego el hecho de comenzar con el final de Bleach. Cambiaré un poco las cosas y colocaré ahora los incidentes de Can´t Fear your World, por lo que tanto Hikone como Ichika y Kazui tienen la misma edad: Unos doce.

La Banzanpaku-tō, ¿Qué secretos esconde? Para los que quieran saber, pronto vendrá el significado detrás de esa frase, como de muchas cosas. Los que leyeron las novelas, sabrán que esa espada es anormal siendo que tiene Reiryoku (Fuente de Poder Espiritual) propio y una voz similar a la de la Segunda Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn con poderes de hollow y dos Shikai. En especial, hay mucho detrás de Hikone y Tokinada. A mi parecer, hubieran sido buenos antagonistas de haber seguido Bleach, y como no siguió, ya me daré la tarea de darles un buen antagonismo.

Sobre los ships y las zanpaku-tō pueden dejar libremente sus sugerencias, ya que como dice el dicho "Dos cabezas piensan mejor que dos" así que ¡Imaginen sin unas cien cabezas piensan juntas! Espero contar con su apoyo, chicos.

Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. Entren a mi perfil si desean ver alguna de mis otras historias, dejad sus comentarios y compartid con sus amigos (si es que tienen) y nos leemos luego. ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
